1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display provided with an encapsulation layer to protect an organic light emitting element from external moisture and oxygen, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting diode displays are typical displays that emit light by themselves and have small thickness and weight, because they do not need independent light sources, and also have excellent or desired characteristics, such as small power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
A plurality of organic light emitting elements, each formed of a first electrode, a second electrode, and a light emission layer disposed between the first and second electrodes, are disposed in a display portion of the OLED display. Since a display function and a life-span characteristic are deteriorated when the organic light emitting element is exposed to external moisture and oxygen, an encapsulation layer is formed on the display portion to seal the display portion. The encapsulation layer may have a multilayer structure formed by alternatively layering organic layers and inorganic layers several times.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.